Untitled for now
by DIGI-MASTER-FAN
Summary: HIATUS! After being abused and raped for four years, Harry transports himself to Hogwarts. This is a HarryOC fic so r and r. need help with story. NO SLASH! Writers block can not continue on my own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters other than Crystal Kontsona and any others that you don't recognize. But, if any actually belong to you please tell me because, I don't know how many have there own characters that I use in this story.

Chapter 1: Arrival and discomfort

"What happened to the kid? He looks like he was tortured to an inch of death and more." A 13 year old girl, Crystal Kontsona, who was staring at a child, that look to be at least five or six years old which was closer to the truth. Said to whom looked like a professor but with robes that were an emerald-green with a silver hem. The one with the robes was name Minerva McGonagall.

"I don't know Crystal but I do know who this young one is even with all these scars marring his body." "And what is his name professor?" "This boy is Harry Potter, but I don't know how he got here from London."

"I just wished to be somewhere where it's safe." Said a small boy that they thought was unconscious. "What do you mean you 'just wished to be somewhere safe'?" Professor McGonagall said.

"That's what I did 'just wished to be somewhere safe' but if you want me to go I will. I don't want to be a burden." Harry murmured softly to the two ladies.

"You are not a burden. Who tells you you're a burden young one?" Crystal asked. "My aunt and uncle call me a worthless, good for nothing freak. So are you going to send be back to them or put me on the streets?" Harry asked in a small and scared voice. With tears in his glazed, dull greenish-red eyes. The red in his eyes is from his own blood being forced in his eyes.

Even though he's old enough to wear clothes he is forced to always have none at all even in public and when company is over even though he's mostly in his cupboard under the stairs. "Where is this place anyway?" Harry asked when he was over his shock of being in the presence of older women. Never been in front of any women, except his aunt made him a bit nervous with them.

"No I'm not going to send you back or throw you out of here why do you ask about that. And for your second question you are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Thank you for letting me stay. And I already know where my place is around others so can you tell me where the kitchen is so that I can prepare for lunch?" Harry asked for knowing that it was close to lunch and always having to prepare it for his relatives.

"Why do you ask where the kitchens are? You don't have to cook meals for everyone do you? And don't mind me asking but where are your clothes?" Crystal asked not knowing about his relatives and now just noticing that he wasn't wearing any clothes as well as now having a slight blush adding to her features.

"I always cook for my family at home and I'm not allowed to wear anything but these glasses but these are only allowed because my uncle was forced to buy these for school. So please don't make me wear anything I don't want to make my aunt and uncle angry at you." Harry said while trying to shy away from them and try to find a place to hide.

"Please don't go we won't hurt you I promise. I won't make you wear any thing but please come here. I would like to at least be your friend. No ones going to hurt you I'll make sure of that little one." Crystal said while trying to get a little closer to him. "Thank you, but, can you still show me the way to the kitchens I'm a good cook but if not I can always clean this place from bottom to top if I'm not allowed to cook?" He asked them and after he said this, a dark figure stepped right behind him in all black.

"Why would you want to do something like that and _why aren't you wherein any clothes_!" The dark figure sneered, scaring young Harry making him hide behind Crystal's robes. "Professor Snape he just got here with some accidental magic and was not allowed to wear _any_ clothes at all before transporting himself here. So he won't be willing to wear anything and so he will be staying with me in my dormitory or in a room for both of us." Crystal said angrily towards Snape.

"_Well then I'll see to it that you get the lowest part of the castle for your rooms_." Snape sneered at her but most of it was at the one hiding behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay in writing it is a problem for me to just sit down and type these chapters. As well as school issues not many things are stopping me from writing but me.

Chapter 2: Memories and realizations part 1

"Severus are _you_ implying that you don't care what happens to him down there!" McGonagall nearly shouted at Snape. "It's ok I don't mind being in any small, damp, and dark room. I've always lived in a small and dark space under the stairs." Harry said very shyly and scared voice, still hiding behind Crystal's robes. "What do you mean you lived under stairs?" Asked Crystal with a worried expression on her face.

"I've always lived in my cupboard until I had to do all my chores before my uncle came home and to made their meals and only can only sneak food to eat and to only have what is burnt and also leftovers if there is any." Harry answered solemnly to the others tears filling his eyes from remembering what happened four years ago with his aunt and himself.

Authors note: Please help with ideas for the flash back but don't forget that this doe's have rape to young Potter from Aunt Petunia and a few of her Female neighbors. OH, and if you have any ideas for the story r and r.


End file.
